


A Chance Encounter-on hold-

by Mexicauthor



Category: Other - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Don't feel like putting tags, M/M, Tags for days, this is a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexicauthor/pseuds/Mexicauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you care?!" These short yet meaningful words bounced around Mark's head as he went along with his usual schedule. They were in no way menacing separately, but the question that they asked when put together daunted the raven-haired teen. The question was simple, but the answer wasn't. He had no way of explaining himself for it. And even if he could, the Irish kid wouldn't have listened. He left too fast to do so. The question wasn't important anymore. But if that was true, then why was he still thinking about it? Why where those four simple words keeping him up at night? Maybe something else was keeping him up. But what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adverant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverant/gifts).



> This story was going to be very different when I first began writing it but one thing took me to the next and I ended up with an entirely different story. Oh well. Hope you enjoy the story and thanks for reading. Thanks for being such an amazing commenter, Vera. This ones for you. I will post the next chapter soon.

"Why do you care?!" These short yet meaningful words bounced around Mark's head as he went along with his usual schedule. They were in no way menacing separately, but the question that they asked when put together daunted the raven-haired teen. The question was simple, but the answer wasn't. He had no way of explaining himself for it. And even if he could, the Irish kid wouldn't have listened. He left too fast to do so. The question wasn't important anymore. But if that was true, then why was he still thinking about it? Why where those four simple words keeping him up at night? Maybe something else was keeping him up. But what?

\---

The morning was hot and dry, much like every morning. Mark's mom was out cold due to a late night of drinking with the girls and his dad never came home from work. This left the half-Korean without a ride to school. Most kids would have used this as an excuse to not go to school that day, but not Mark. He knew that his parents were proud only of his academics, nothing else. For that reason he worked diligently to keep perfect grades. So you could imagine that he wouldn't let this small obstacle hinder him in the least. When he was prepared for school he stepped out into the summer heat.

It was only 6:45 am, but he decided that if he was going to get to school on time he would have to start the long walk to school early. Sure he could take the bus, but that would require knowing the bus schedule and bus stops, both of which he did not. Instead of complaining he just walked down the sidewalks that seemed to stretch and become longer with each step. After a while he had left the neighborhood that he was used to and entered a part of the town considered dangerous by the wealthy people. There was still some nice-looking houses in this area but the majority were worn down and trashy. 

The feeling of danger being around every corner filled his mind but he continued walking through the ghettos. Tired and sweaty, he decided to rest, that's when he caught sight of something down the street. There, in baggy clothes, stood a kid about his height. This was normal. The eye-catching part was the much taller kid who was assaulting him with a switch blade. Mark knew that this was none of his business, but he couldn't just stand there and do nothing. He wasn't particularly good at fighting but he thought that maybe he could defuse the situation by talking it out. Without a second thought he quickly walked toward the danger zone.

As he got closer he could see the smaller kid's face. To his surprise the kid had an expression of rage rather than fear in his crystal blue eyes. The other just had a smug look of superiority on his face as he swung the knife around. He could hear some of the confrontation between the two now that he was closer. "Look at yourself." The taller male gives a small laugh. "You're a fucking wuss. C'mon, do something you little bitch!" He yelled, amused as he swung the shiny blade once again. "Hey, let's just calm down" Mark intervened, coming to a stop beside the angry kid. "Why don't you mind your own fucking business!" The taller kid boomed. This made the half-Korean instantly regret his decision, but since he had already interrupted he decided to stand his ground. 

"Come on, please, just take it easy" Mark said in an attempt to calm him down. Unfortunately this was easier said than done. Mark had his hands partially extended forward in a defensive gesture while the kid scram some more. "Why don't you fuck off!? This has nothing to do with you!" His voice somehow sounded angrier than it already was. Deciding to take the easy way out, Mark took out his wallet. "Here, I'll give you all of my money if you just leave him alone" He offered. The kid's face changed from angry to interested at the mention of money. "How much you got?" He asked, lowering the blade. "137 dollars, that's it." After a short moment of consideration he agreed. "Fine, hand it over." Mark took the bundle of bills and reached his hand out. The other greedily took it and stuffed it in his pocket. "See ya around, bitch" he stated before walking off, or at least beginning to.

He was quickly taken off guard by the kid that he had been assaulting. He sent a powerful punch to the back of his head. This caused the taller of the two to fly forward and land face first on the hot sidewalk. Luckily the knife flew out of his hand and ended up in some tall grass rather than impaled into his abdomen. Mark watched as the other picked up the knife and then reached into the pocket of the kid who seemed to be unconscious. "Here" said the brown-haired kid, handing Mark the roll of money he had taken out of the other's pocket. Mark hesitantly took it before saying "Thanks. I'm Mark, what's your name?" The kid simply answered "Why do ya care?" before running full speed down the road and turning the corner, leaving Mark with an unconscious body to deal with.

\---

That happened one week ago yet Mark still couldn't get it out of his head or rather couldn't get him out of his head. There was something about the way his Irish accent rolled of his tongue. Or maybe it was the way his crystalline eyes were full of energy in spite of their angry appearance. Whatever it was, it was highly hypnotic. It left Mark wanting to meet him again. The chances of this happening were slim. Especially because the half-Korean attended a prestigious, not to mention expensive, private school. Mark didn't like to judge others, but the kid's appearance seemed to indicate poverty to a certain degree. If the poverty he assumed of the kid was existent then he doubted that he could afford to go that school. But that was just his assumption on the matter.

These thoughts of hoping for a miracle were replaced by ones of astonishment when he saw him. There, dressed in a the fancy school uniform, stood the mysterious kid. Mark could easily recognize him even though he was shined up and no longer had the look of anger he wore so well. The kid stood down the hall and was at his locker. Mark took no time to go and consult his friend Wade, A.K.A The student encyclopedia, who stood across the hall. Everyone at school knew that if you needed information on a student, or teacher for that matter, that he's the one to go to. For this reason he had many friends (and enemies).

"Hey Wade, I need some info on someone" Mark whispered to make sure he wasn't heard. This effectively captured the brunette's attention, causing him to turn and face Mark. "Who would this someone be?" Mark simply motioned over to the kid in response. Wade caught sight of him before saying "Sean William McLoughlin". He stood with a blank stare before reaching into his book bag and taking out a thick, red notebook. This red notebook was his special encyclopedia that contained general as well as specific information on everybody in the school. There was a quick flurry of pages as he flipped to one labeled "McLoughlin, Sean William".

He gave a confused expression as he looked at the lined sheet of paper. "He must be fairly new here, I only have some general information on him. If you want I can go and investigate a bit, but until then you'll just have to make do with this." He offered, handing him the open notebook. Mark's underestimation of the object's weight caused his arms to give way and the "encyclopedia" to fall to the ground. After attracting some bystander's attention and a second of embarrassment he picked it up and looked into it. 

According to the encyclopedia. (Sean is a 16 year old male of Irish race. He mostly keeps to himself but is sufficiently violent when a situation calls for it. He has above average grades and is of the 'unimportant' category. Has an extensive knowledge of Irish culture and insists that everyone call him Jack. More to come.) There was a picture of him in the top left corner and sure enough, it was the guy that was digging through his locker only feet away. Mark handed him the notebook back, thanked him for his help, and quickly made his way to 'Jack'.

The walk to where Sean stood took less than ten steps to complete, but time seemed to slow as he neared him. Mark was confused as to why his heart was pounding as if he had just run a marathon. He's just approaching the guy (the seriously attractive guy), so what's the cause of this nervousness? He decides to ignore these thoughts and continues to walk. Just one last step until he gets there and done. The anxiety ceases when Jack turns and meets Mark's gaze, being replaced by a feeling of calm that makes the entire world around them disappear. It doesn't last long, though. As Mark continues to stare at Jack, Jack continues to get more and more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Can I help ya?". Mark snapped out of his thoughts and began fumbling for words as he avoided the intimidating eyes of the brunette. "Oh, I-I um was... uh...". He began to splutter incoherently before choking on his own saliva and going into a coughing fit. "Calm down, lad. Just breathe." Jack instructed while patting the hyperventilating male's back. After a couple more coughs and an awkward moment the dark-haired male began to speak again, slowly this time. "I was just wondering if you were Sean McLoughlin." This question incited a punch to the stomach from Jack and a loud groan from a confused Mark.

Jack bought Mark closer, whispering into his ear. "Don't ever call me that again or I will tear of your testicles and shove em in your eye sockets. Got that?!". Mark whimpered and nodded. "You are to call me Jack and nothing else, got that?!" He demanded in a threatening tone, his accent thickened as he raised his voice. Mark gave another terrified nod and Jack let go of his uniform jacket's collar. The older male just stood and stared, the other walked away with a satisfied grin.

"Oh yeah, the encyclopedia didn't mention this, but he can get extremely aggressive when he's addressed by his real name. You probably figured that out, though." Wade cut in sarcastically. Mark ignored Wade's holier-than-thou attitude as he watched the Irish kid disappear into the crowds. There was something strange about him; Mark was intent on figuring it out. Little did he know that his intentions would only bring him more trouble than he could ever imagine.


	2. Creepy stalking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go both ways!(no innuends please)I will be combining the fluff and the smut stories that I had in mind(or at least trying to). This chapter is sort of a filler that will bring up some questions that shall be answered in the next chapter. So, happy reading and enjoy!(:

Mark had been anticipating the end of the school day for what felt like an eternity. He checked the time on his watch excessively and that made hearing the "end of school day" bell all the more satisfying. He jumped out of his seat the second he heard it, making his way to his locker and out of the building. He knew what he was going to do was wrong on so many levels but no serious trouble could come from it as long as he didn't get caught. So he just stood, waiting and searching. Searching the seemingly endless crowds of people, not giving any of the teenage faces a second glance. Mark had memorized the target 's face. Then again, it was kinda hard to forget it.(In a good way)

The fresh summer breeze blew across Mark's face, mingling with the heat of the sun and creating a pleasantly "okay" temperature. A couple minutes of "espionage" later, he spotted him. Even amid the branches of the tree Mark was currently hiding in, he could easily tell the Irish kid apart from all others. All he needed to do now was follow him. Mark took a second to take out the tracking chip which his friend, Bob, the school's most intelligent tech student had made for him without asking so much as a single question. Mark quickly and quietly got out of the tree before casually walking after Sean as inconspicuously as possible. The chip, which Mark had concealed in his pocket, was no bigger than a quarter. He would plant it on Sean's car, but if it turned out that the brown-haired male rode the bus he would have to follow him and plant it on Sean himself. Mark prepared himself and began to follow the "oh so mysterious" Jack.

"Stealth mode initiated " Mark whispered to himself as he jumped into some nearby bushes. This was a bad idea because as soon as he jumped his shoelaces caught on the shrubbery and he fell face first on the ground. The "ow" that the half-korean emitted most obviously alerted Mr.you-are-to-call-me-Jack-and-nothing-else. Mark got up only to be met by those menacing blue eyes looking back at him. "What are you doing?" Sean said, slightly annoyed but with an overall bounce to his voice. "Oh, um just, looking for my glasses." Mark answered quickly. They're on your face" Sean said, unamused. "Oh my god, you're right. Well, thanks for the help... I should probably get going." A pause. "Yes, you should "Sean agreed. He gave Mark one last cold look before walking off.

Once the target was out of earshot Mark released his breath which he hadn't realized he had been holding. He stood up completely and looked around before beginning to follow once again, less stupidly this time. As Jack contintued to walk right past the busses and off ofr school grounds Mark became increasingly aware that he would have to follow the target further than expected. Jack took a right, which quickly became two rights, and then a left. The path twisted and turned which made Mark worry that he might forget the way back and get lost, but he was determined to solve the mystery behind this oddly familiar stranger.

Sean walked a mile and Mark followed. The distance soon increased to three miles which made him wonder how the Irish bastard still didn't show the smallest sign of fatigue. Having walked as much as Mark had you would think that he would have abandoned the mission already, but his curiosity made him keep moving. Even though they had left the populated part of the city, crossed through some woods, and entered an entirely new city, the darker-skinned teen stubbornly followed. "Come on, stop already!!!!" Mark yelled mentally. As if to respond to Mark's demand, Jack came to a stop. They stood in an area completely surrounded by old run down-looking factories. Sean began walking to one that had a huge fence with barbed wire surrounding the entire building. As Mark began to follow he heard a quiet laugh come from behind him. Before he could react a sharp blow hit the left side of his head, accompanied by explosive pain. He was unconscious before he even hit the floor.

...

Mark awoke to a fuzzy haze and a lack of recent memory. This didn't last long as he was soon hit by the realization of what had just happened, as well as a raging headache. Slowly he regained feeling and opened his eyes, finding nothing but darkness. There was a warm liquid dripping down the side of his face which he assumed was blood. He also found that he had been handcuffed to a chair. (How cliche) He shook at them in an ineffective attempt to break out of them. He couldn't see anything but he could smell gunpowder, chemicals, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Fearful thoughts lingered in his skull as he wondered where he was and what was happening. If he hadn't been so persistent about finding out things that weren't his business to begin with he could be at home, arguing with his brother or helping his mom make dinner.

There was a loud click before a squeaky door slowly opened in the distance. The silhouette of a person stood in the doorway, motionless. It slowly walked in to the room and made its way towards a very anxious and terrified Mark. "Who are you?" Mark breathed out. It only slowed for a second before continuing forward. "Where am I? What do you want? Blah. Blah. Blah. It's always the same fucking questions." Mark recognized the accent instantly. The figure reached out quickly, making the half-Korean flinch. It reached past him and there was a click right before a series of lightbulbs flashed to life. Mark squinted against the unbearably bright lights. A second of adjusting to the light occurred and then Mark was once again staring into the icy blue eyes of Sean McLoughlin.

"Top of the morning to ya!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all you get for now, sorry. Next chapter will be up when I can get my lazy ass to write and post it. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated.


	3. Jack for more? (Get it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted, I Knew you guys were waiting and just did nothing. #IMAJERK I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but for now "Happy reading and enjoy. :)

"Top of the morning to ya!" Jack greeted, a wide and, possibly, genuine smile sat upon his face. Mark's mind quickly became crowded with confusion and anger, as well as some other stuff. He was about to speak but Jack brought a finger up to his lips to quiet him. "I will explain everything, you just have to make one quick phone call." He gave Sean a confused stare as he took out Mark's phone, tapped on the screen a couple times, and then put it to the darker-skinned male's ear. Mark didn't even bother to argue. I mean, it's pretty hard to argue with a gun to your head. "Tell whoever answers that you will be staying at a friend's house for the night, nothing more nothing less. Now, put on a convincing show, or there'll be a bullet through your head faster than you can say pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis."

A quick series of rings could be heard before the sound of his mother's voice filled Mark's ears. "Mark Edward Fischbach, why haven't you shown up for dinner?" She asked, her voice was mostly of concern but there was definitely some annoyance mixed into her tone. "I went to a friend's house and I'm staying for the night. See, Mr. Alexander assigned a partnered project and we decided to start on it early so that we could finish it and get it out of the way." Mark said. "Okay, but I don't see why you two can't come here to do the project." His mother questioned."His mom doesn't let him go to other people's houses, especially overnight. You know how it is with over-protective moms."

His mom hesitated to speak. "Don't worry, mom. I got it all covered, just trust me." He reassured her. "Fine, I just don't want you to be getting into trouble, okay" She warned. "Okay" Mark agreed. "Put your friend on the phone." She instructed. A second later Jack was once again in ownership of the cellular device. "Hello?" He asked casually, still holding the gun to Mark's head. Mark could no longer hear his mom speak but he could hear Jack's side of the conversation. It consisted mostly of "Yup"s and "mm hmm"s until Sean said "You got it, Mrs.Fischbach." and hung up, also lowering the gun. Mark hoped that she hadn't said anything embarrassing.

"Well, Markamoo. Looks like I've been charged with the task of keeping you out of trouble." Mark sighed deeply as he realized that his mom had revealed his embarrassing nickname. "Oh well" he thought. "At least it wasn't one of the more silly ones." That being thought, he looked around the room. He hadn't paid much attention to it before, but the room was much more eye-catching than Mark had expected it to be. There was some chemistry beakers and other science-y stuff on tables around the room. Mark could also see a big stack of wooden crates out of the corner of his right eye, but he was afraid of looking away from Jack to get a better look.

"So... Would you mind explaining now?" Mark asked. "Oh, right. My Dad probably doesn't want me telling you these secrets, but then again..." Jack thought deeply for a moment before continuing to tell him. "Okay, I'm a drug dealer and international arms dealer. It's basically the McLoughlin family business." He stated bluntly. "Wait, what?! Why are you telling me this?!" Mark asked, confused by the pale kid's openness. "Well, you're gonna be dead shortly. No use in holding the truth from you." He explained. Mark's expression quickly became one of fear as he realized what the self-proclaimed drug dealer had just said. There was a silent stillness in the room. Jack just stared at the wide-eyed Korean, expecting him to say something.

Mark began to mentally scold himself while questioning his reasoning for having stalked this stranger miles and miles out of town. It seemed as though feeling bad for himself was currently of the essence for him. A loud knock at the door interrupted his self-loathing and made the two of them look towards the door. "Come in!" Sean half yelled. A tall man with greying brown hair walked in. He had a strong jawline with a 5 o'clock shadow and a heavy resemblance to Jack. He looked at Mark for a second, giving him a weird smile, then turned to face Jack. There was something unsettling about the person's gaze but the half-Korean just couldn't tell what.

"Oh, hey dad!" Jack exclaimed, running over to hug him. "Hey, Jackaboy. How've you been?" He asked, returning his embrace. They seperated and smiled. "I missed you so much. When are ya gonna stop traveling and just stay home?" He asked sadly. "I told you, Jack. You can't do what I do with out traveling." Jack frowned. "I know." Daddy McLoughlin raised Sean's face to look at him. "Cheer up, lad. How about next time I go to a meeting I take you with me?" He suggested. The young Irish kid's eyes lit up with excitement at the proposal. "Really?" He asked while looking intently at the broad-shouldered male. "Really."

The conversation went on for a while before Sean's dad was called away for an urgent meeting of sorts. Mark just awkwardly tried his best to not eavesdrop on their father son conversation. Jack turned around, somehow more happy than before the conversation. "Lucky you, Markamoo. I'm in such a great mood that I've decided to let you live." Mark looked at him with disbelief. "Really?" He asked, happily. "Yeah" Sean nodded. "Can you uncuff me then, Jackaboy?" Mark questioned, shaking at the handcuffs to emphasize his point. "Well, it's not that easy. Ya see. I can't just let ya leave. You might snitch. So, I'll just have to make sure you don't." Mark didn't really understand, at least not until Jack sent a punch flying towards his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. Hopefully it was satisfying enough to get you to the next chapter. On a totally unrelated note, I made a Wattpad account. I will be posting anything I post here to Wattpad as well. The account name is XxFanfictionistxX. So, yeah. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and I will see you next time.


	4. More Questions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update the story. But hey, at least the next chapter is here! So happy reading and enjoy. :)

Mark slowly began to hear them. The fuzzy, distant voices. They were like muffled whispers that were beginning to, slowly but surely, get louder. He thought that maybe they were just in his imagination but they seemed so real and close by.There were some that Mark thought sounded familiar, but there was one that didn't quite match up. It was deep and menacing in an indirect way. It felt very out of place. He couldn't see where these voices were coming from, (or anything else for that matter) so he just listened closely and tried to make out what they were saying.

"He's-", some distorted words,"-look!" A male voice said. "Thank god! I-", more unintelligible speaking, "dead." Spoke a female voice through heavy sobs. A steady series of beeps became present in Mark's hearing before some bright lights flashed fiercely. A second later the world around him flooded into his vision. A group of people surrounded the bed that he was currently laying in; They all stared at him intently. This group consisted of his mom, brother, and dad as well as ¿Jack and his dad? "Why are Jack and his dad here? More importantly, why am I in a hospital bed?" Mark thought. He realized that the menacing voice he had heard must have been Jack's dad. He looked at daddy McLoughlin and realized that the buff Irishman was giving him the weird smile that he had given him the first time Mark had seen him. "What happened?" Mark asked, his voice was croaky and hoarse.

His mom rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Mark's hospital gown very quickly became soaked with his mother's tears but he just hugged her back. The room was silent for a while and Mark remained just as confused as ever. After Ms. Fischbach regained her composure Mark's dad began to explain what had allegedly occurred. According to Jack they where taking a break from the project and were going to the convenience store to buy some grub when a group of people attacked them. They stole their wallets and other valuables before beating them senseless. They were both injured but Mark got the worst of it.

They got to the hospital after Jack carried the raven-haired male to the nearest person who kindly drove them there. Mark had a black eye, fractured arm, and some bruised organs while Sean got off easy with only some cuts and scratches. They continued to talk until all the adults had to get to work. Tom and Jack stayed with Mark in the bleak, quiet hospital room while all the adults exited the hospital and drove off. There was some awkward silence before Thomas decided to break the ice. "So, how long have you two been going out?" He asked in the most cheeky manner imaginable. "Tom!!!" Mark quickly whined/complained. The oldest of the three simply laughed at the bright red blush that spread across the two younger teens' faces.

Just then a nurse walked into the room with a tray of food and they all turned to look at the young woman as she placed the tray in Mark's lap. "Enjoy" she said with a smile before leaving the three teens alone once again. Almost simultaneously all three of them turned to look at the tray. Tom and Sean jumped at it while Mark just stared, dumbstruck. The oldest took the orange juice and bagel, the youngest took the yogurt and a spoon. This left poor old Markamoo with a small carton of white milk and a look of disapproval on his face. Tom looked at Jack. "Nice move, Irish boy." He said when he noticed that Jack had also taken the opportunity. This was the beginning of a long conversation between Sean and Tom. They spoke for about an hour and got to know one another all the while Mark quietly sipped his milk in the background.

TIME SKIP

They(The hospital people) decided that Mark was in no condition to leave so Jack decided to get home and see if he could find something to do rather than trouble the Fischbach family any further. He walked up the steps of the McLoughlin residence, quickly checking the mailbox for any mail. Finding none, he entered the huge mansion. The soft smell of lavender flooded his nose as he took a deep breath, he absolutely detested the scent because it reminded him of his past. The young Irish boy's life may seem like a dream come true for some, but to him it was a life that was seriously lacking in any real joy. Sure, there was those small moments of cheer, but overall it was very unfulfilling. The room was quiet, drenched in absolute silence. His heart ached.

The walk up the stairs and to his room was slow and seemed to drag on forever. Each step he took echoed off the walls and down the hall. He tried to cheer himself up by playing some kind of multi-player game that consisted of him becoming an inanimate object to escape being killed by hunters of sorts. This proved to be a good idea because within minutes of beginning to play he had a huge smile on his face. A good couple of hours later he had regained his happy-go-lucky attitude and decided that perhaps he should go give Mark some company but quickly decided against it, he had some business to take care of.

\---

The rain had come unexpectedly, but he didn't really care. He knew he had to get there as fast as he could if he was going to get away with it. There was this nervousness eating at the back of his mind and he was ignoring it as best as he could, yet he found that he kept having second thoughts about his plan. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. He hurried his pace as he felt the cold begin to overtake him. This was almost over, he couldn't give up now. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Anyway, next chapter should be up at some point. Once again, sorry for the wait. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated..but hey, no pressure.


	5. Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I can't believe I forgot about this story for so long. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to have kept you waiting for sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. I promise the next chapter willl be up soon. Until then, Happy Reading and Enjoy!!

Wade half-ran through the automatic doors of the hospital and looked around. His plan was now in full pace. He was anxious but was doing his best to hide it.

"Hello, Sir. May I help you?" Asked a hispanic nurse who stood behind the counter at the reception area.

The brunette male walked to the reception desk. "Yes, actually. I need to know where a patient is being held." He stated.

"Who might this patient be?" She questioned, her spanish accent becoming more prominent as she got ready to type on her keyboard.

"Mark Fischbach. He was brought in fairly recently." She tapped on the keyboard quickly and stopped after a couple seconds. "Are you a relative of his?" She asked.

"No, I'm his friend." Wade answered.

She looked at the screen for a second before saying "There isn't anything here about not allowing visitors but you should probably hurry because visiting hours are almost over."

She quickly grabbed a pamphlet and a pen. She unfolded the paper booklet to reveal a map and circled a room on it. "There you go." She says and hands him the map.

Quickly thanking her, the tall teen makes his way into a hallway.

\---

Thomas stared at his computer screen. His essay was due tomorrow but he couldn't think of a single thing to write.

"I need a break." He said aloud while rubbing his eyes. He stood up from his wheel-y chair and walked out of the dark room.

The smell of his mom's cooking instantly became present in his nostrils as he walked down the hallway and it quickly led him into the kitchen. Upon entering the room his eyes locked on the target.

The slender Korean woman was standing at the counter cutting some tomatoes. She took notice of her son staring at the bowl of cookies sitting on the table right away. "Don't even think about it, Tom. You know better than to mess with your mama's cookies." She said, lots of sass present in her voice.

"What? As if. I didn't even want your mediocre cookies." He said with mock-disgust. His mom laughed.

An extremely loud crash in the the living room made the two jump in surprise and look toward the hallway. The two stood perfectly still before Tom cautiously made his way to the door and peeked around the corner.

There stood three men, guns in hand. The front door lay broken on the ground underneath them. The three looked around and Thomas hid as one of them looked to his direction.

The teenager looked to his mom and put a finger up to his lips. He tiptoed quickly to her and led her to and up the stairs silently. His mom had a confused expression but continued to be quiet like she had been instructed. They walked into Tom's room and once the door was shut he began to speak.

"Where's dad's gun?" He whispered to his mother. "What?!" She said worriedly. "Where is dad's gun?" He repeated a bit more impatiently.

"It's in the closet of his study, hidden behind a fake wall panel but why are you-" Tom cut her off. "Hide and stay as quiet as possible." He instructed before leaving the room.

Although unsure of what was happening Mrs. Fischbach went and hid in the closet. She was extremely concerned and jumped when she heard a gunshot. The house was silent for a couple minutes before she heard the room door open. She stood as still and soundless as possible.

After a long period of silence she decided to open the closet door.

Suddenly, as she reached for the door's knob, the door flew open and a pair of men in dark dark clothes loomed towards her. She stabbed one with the knife she had been cutting the tomatoes with and ran past him. 

She was halfway down the hall when another gunshot rang through the house and a sharp pain cut through her torso. Losing her balance, she tumbled down the stairs and was out cold by the time she reached the bottom.

\---

Room 127. There door stood directly before him. He hastily walked in to be met by Mark's gaze. "Hey, wade. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to visit the queen of england." He spoke sarcatically. "Obviously I'm here to see you, doofus."

"No need for the douche-iness, Captain Afro." Mark retorted.

"Whatever. Listen, I have some important news. You know Jack, the guy you needed information on, well I was doing a bit of recon and you won't believe what I found out about him." He said in a serious tone.

"He's a drug-dealer and major arms-dealer." Mark stated very matter-of-factly, laughing at the look of disbelief the taller male gave him.

"How did you know?!" Wade asked, astonished.

"I did a little recon myself and as you can see..." He lifted his cast covered arm." It didn't go too well."

Wade laughed for a second but stopped short. "Oh shit! I just remembered. I overheard a group of people speaking about your family."

Mark's face went pale. "They were talking about 'taking them out' and something about a bomb." Wade told the half-Korean.

The room went silent. Everything was still before Mark began to look around frantically. He reached for his phone and unlocked it before beginning to tap on it violently. A few seconds later he held it up to his ear.

He held his breath and tapped his fingers on his leg as he listened to the rings of the phone, waiting for an answer. When the recorded message played he became several time more worried and clicked redial. No answer was given once again.

By this point Mark was in full-panic mode and close to tears. Much to Wade's surprise Mark jumped up and out of the hospital bed. Despite the severe pain he felt, he ran out of the room and was headed to the exit. Neither Wade's worried pleas nor the nurses telling him to stop would thwart his determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry....


	6. An Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here and it's BAD. Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Mark was ready to face the world and had little to no idea of what to expect. He knew his family was in danger , that alone was more than enough to get him ready to kick some ass. His injuries were excruciatingly painful but Mark Had become  indifferent to the feeling.

"Stop, Mark!" He heard his afro-baring friend yell from close behind. "You're in no condition to be doing that!" Shouted a male nurse who was also on the teen's heels.

The half-Korean continued his Olympic efforts down the halls and even down a stairwell, making it to the exit area in record time. The hospital gown fluttered loosely, sending chills down his spine as he left the building and entered the rainy outside world.

"Wait!" He heard multiple nurses and Wade plead.

Suddenly all noises in the world around the teen were overtaken by a loud explosion of sound. He turned in shock to find that said sound explosion came from an actual explosion.

A large part of the building was up in flames and quickly engulfed in smoke within seconds. The explosion had obviously come from his hospital room and Mark knew it was definitely not a coincidence. This was the McLoughlin Family's doing. It must've been the bomb that Wade had heard McLoughlin's men talking about.

A second of regaining composure later and the determined male was once again running to his destination, the nurses and his friend had given up the chase as they were too busy panicking over the explosion. Mark didn't have a plan but knew that he could quickly think of something when he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be the poorest excuse for a chapter I've ever written.-_- Oh well, I'll try to post a longer chapter soon. But, DAMN! This was bad. Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> The way I'm writing this story can make it go one of two ways. It can either be a fluff fic or a smut fic. I will leave the decision up to Vera because this is a gift for them. So go and tell me how you want it to go in the comments.


End file.
